Blood Is Thicker
by AbsentLabRat
Summary: She was made for a reason, To fight for Shao Kahn, And destroy anyone who would dare to resist his rule. She wasn't made to feel happiness, joy, or love. SkarletXErmac Rated T for safety, but may move to M later on.


A/N: Ok I'm sure you're all aware of this being my first time writing and whatnot. ( Yet I choose to write about a pairing that has almost NOTHING to its fandom, even though there are probably MILLIONS of people constantly checking this fandom for something new...and are just tempted to read this hoping its a good fanfic about said fandom...*facepalm*) Oh well, guess I'll have to wait and see...

A~L~R

Disclaimer: If I owned this, do you think I would waste my time (and summer) on a friggin fanfiction? I do not own Mortal Kombat (as much as I love yelling MORTAL KOMBAT! in public places.)

- White eyes opened, only to be accompanied by darkness, and took her a little while for the world around her to come into focus. She discovered in mere minutes, that she was in some sort of chamber, or dungon. She comprehended the sounds and smells around her quite quickly. The sound of rats, or maybe insects of some type scurrying around her, and the heavy, almost sickening smell of blood, and death. She tried to sit up, to get a better view of her surroundings, only to find that she was bound to the hard, metal surface.

Her now ajusted eyes wondered to her hands, which were shackled together above her head. She tried to sqirm free, but could only try for a few short moments as the sound of an opening door, and a sudden brightness to the room had forced all her attention from her chains, to the silloette of a man.

"Ah, it's great to see that you have finally awakened." said the man, whos' voice, for some reason, had a firmiliar ring to it.

"Hopefully you will behave this time, I would hate to keep the Emperor waiting for his newest creation to cooperate."

Confusion struck her. 'Creation?, What creation?'

She thought for a moment, hoping to recover some sort of memory, but the more she mused the more she was at a loss with herself, she couldnt even remember her own name.

The man unlocked the shackles on her ankles, and it was then that she had noticed her strange attire. To her surprise, the article of clothing that covered her body the most, were thigh-high boots, above them she had on only a thong, and loin cloth, the outfit was completed with a bra-like top, and a mask she could feel, covering her face below the eyes. The entire main colour of the outfit was a deep, almost crimson red, and dispite the amount of skin showing, the clothing felt comfortabe, and firmiliar.

Once her arms were free, she had a sudden urge to run, but somthing inside of her told her to stay where she was, to see if this place, and this man were really worth running from.

"Hmm, no running, no attacking, the Emperor will be pleased."

She walked with him out of the dungeon, ignoring his mentioning of 'the Emperor' whoever that was. He led her to a different room, the first thing she took note of was the excessive amount of gold in the designing of the room. The floors, the walls, even the table in the middle of the room had some gold on it.

The room was almost empty, aside frome the table, and a glass-like bowl, which contained the unmistakable crimson fluid she has seen countless times in the dungeon. It seemed to be pulling her in, as if it were vital to her health if she didn't at least go near the bowl. It was almost calling to her.

"Well Skarlet, let's see if you fight as good as you behave." The man said suddenly.

-A/N: Well, what do think, first fanfic ever. (took me long enough!) And, yes I am aware or the serious lack of correct grammer in this, SOOOOO sorry. I'm very dislexic, and English isn't exactly my first language, but I tried my best to fix as many errors as possible. Aside from all that, I think I did pretty well for a first timer, but the choice of me continuing, (and maybe getting a beta reader.) is all up to you. please R&R if you want to see more of this. (Come on! She hasn't even met ermac yet, I have much planned for them! hehehe :3)

A~L~R


End file.
